


The Rito Report

by fandom_filth



Series: Tainted Hyrule Verse [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Grief/Mourning, He's Not Okay and the Rito Parent Squad Can't Deal, Mentions of Revali - Freeform, Multi, Past Character Death, Side Story, Two of them!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_filth/pseuds/fandom_filth
Summary: After his encounter with the Champions in Chapter 38 of Trials in Tainted Hyrule, Kass wastes no time returning to Rito Village.  Someone needs to help them, and he knows exactly who to ask.





	The Rito Report

**Author's Note:**

> I did so much bird research for this. The birds everyone's design seems to be based on:  
Kass: cassowary  
Teba: American Kestrel (leucistic)  
Amali: white-cheeked turaco  
Saki: rosefinch  
Harth: common black hawk  
Kaneli: great horned owl  
Standard Rito design, i.e. Gesane: osprey  
Oc Kothalia, Harth's wife: Goshawk

Seeing monsters on the way to Rito Village was expected, even seeing them near Rito Stable and around the edge of the lake. Normally they stayed off the bridges, thanks to the rigorous patrols the village guards maintained. Kass frowned when he swooped low towards the bridge and found Gesane being pushed back by several bold Lizalfos.

Big and bulky as he was, he could never manage more than one dive bomb efficiently, so he made it count. He circled above once, twice, and then turned and dove down as if he were a raptor, slamming his talons into the neck of one Lizalfos, and the tail of another. The one who’s tail he’d caught was promptly stabbed through by Gesane, and dissolved into dark smoke, but the one under his talons remained, just crumpling limp, and he made a satisfied noise.

There was a third Lizalfos hissing at the pair, but Kass’ sudden attack had startled it, and it leaped back, holding its own spear out warily. Gesane lunged for it, both using their spears to bat the other away, ineffectively.

Kass took a rather more direct approach.

He couldn’t dive-bomb quickly again, it was true, but a simple lunge was effective enough when paired with broad wings for braking and his massive beak. This one, too, dissolved into black smoke after he pecked it hard enough in the head.

Gesane was panting, staring at him wide-eyed. “Kass.” He looked back at the final dead Lizalfos, shuddering at it. “Why isn’t it . . .”

Kass made a low, pleased rumble. “Some do, some don’t. I think it has to do with whether or not they have died before, to be resurrected by the Calamity on the Blood Moon. I really couldn’t say.” He gave Gesane a slightly embarrassed look. “If you’d excuse me for a few minutes, I’ll happily dispose of it for you.” Which was, of course, the real reason it hadn’t disappeared; he intended to use it. All of it. Not just the bits the Hylians harvested.

Gesane gave him a look, the brown Rito fluffed up and then grimaced as if sick to the stomach. “You’re going to . . .”

“Eat it, yes, probably.” Kass admitted blandly and shooed him. “But I would hate to subject you to that sort of display. It’s very graphic and I’m told quite disturbing.”

“The very idea of it’s disturbing, Kass.” Gesane sighed. “Thanks for the help, I guess.”

“Of course, go back to your regularly scheduled pacing. You had them very close to the edge, I’m certain you would have had them down in Lake Totori in minutes had I not come along.” Kass continued until Gesane was surely walking away, and then turned back to the dead Lizal.

Gesane shuddered even from halfway across the long bridge, Kass’ monstrous rumbles reaching him even there.

His meal finished and himself cleaned off in the pool nearby, Kass strolled on up the bridges on foot. Despite what the Champions had told him, he fortunately found none of his daughters there, and actually located Amali first, taking a stroll out of the village tower into the trees and gazebo near Mazli. Kass brightened immediately at the sight of her, and Mazli shrugged and widened his pacing to give them some space.

Amali too brightened and gave a happy trill upon spotting her husband and ran to greet him. Kass opened his broad wings and Amali threw her own around him, hugging each other tight and brushing their beaks together lovingly. Soft trills and loving coos were all either of them spoke for a minute as Amali pulled them to the semi-privacy of the gazebo.

Once they were safely ensconced in it, she pulled her beak away to look him in the eye. “I wasn’t expecting you back so soon.” She said, searching his face in concern.

“I ran into the Champions on the plains,” Kass replied, touching their beaks again. “Master Revali said you asked after me, and they sent me home to see you and the girls and reassure you. Apparently the monsters have gotten more troublesome since I left.”

“They have. When Vah Medoh became violent, and the Towers rose from the ground, the monsters reacted to whatever it was too.” Amali sighed, noticing how Kass had gone very still and giving him a questioning look.

“Vah Medoh became violent?” He echoed with sudden worry. “They didn’t mention that. They didn’t list all of the girls either. Is everyone all right?”

Amali pressed her primary feathers to his beak to shush him and he quieted. “The children of the Village are all fine. Harth was badly injured, and Teba was going to attempt to calm it alone when the other Champions arrived. He was injured as well in assisting them, but they both will live with no severe impairments as long as they take care of themselves.” She paused and he noticed her crest lay very flat.

Kass frowned slightly at her. “There’s more.”

She sighed and hugged him again. “Harth’s mate was killed when the Warriors went to confront Vah Medoh the first time.”

Kass sucked in a breath and hugged her tighter, heart going out to the lonely bowyer and his daughter. “How are they coping? Was her body caught, or?”

“No.” Amali sighed into his chest. “Lake Totori claimed her. Harth was wounded going after her.” After a moment’s hesitation she added, more softly, “He hasn’t been out of his home since the Village held her mourning songs. Molli goes to the landing near them every day, but she seems to stay lost in a story world.”

She left that hanging for a moment and Kass nodded quietly, brushing his beak through her crest. “I’ll go speak with them later, and try to help. How are our girls? And Teba, Saki, and Tulin? I know you said Teba was only wounded, but . . .”

Amali nodded, stepping back so they could sit together and just lightly preen while they talked. “Teba’s already recovered from his injuries. I haven’t seen him or Tulin today, but the girls may know where they went from talking to Tulin. Saki’s wandered around a bit aimlessly for several days. I think she’s just worried about the warriors, as we all are. Healed physically or not, that was a traumatic experience for everyone. Harth, Molli, and Teba most of all, of the living.”

Kass hummed softly, a short grieving tune for the fallen warrior. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here, my darling.”

“I understand.” Amali brushed her beak against his again. “And the girls will too. Are you ready to go see them?”

Kass nodded. “For a few minutes. I ought to speak with Teba before nightfall, and he’ll likely want to drag me to the Village Elder to speak with Kaneli as well.”

Amali frowned. “That bad? What did you see?”

Kass soothed her with a brush of his beak through her crest. “I don’t want to worry you too much, my dear. I’m sure everything will work out. But, and promise me you won’t tell anyone what I’ve said here, it could cause a panic.” He looked her sincerely in the eye. When she nodded suspiciously, he admitted, glancing to make sure Mazli was out of earshot, “I worry for the Champions. They’re so unfamiliar with our world, and they seem to know each other so little. My teacher always said some of them had only met recently, but even so . . .”

Amali’s primaries tightened on his wings. “Do you think they can still save us?” She asked quietly, obviously worried but holding it in for his sake.

Kass nudged her again. “I’m sure they can. But they need help. It wasn’t fair of the world to expect five people, however extraordinary, to fight that mass alone. I’ve seen it, you know, from the fields. It’s too much to ask of anyone, especially ones so young as the Zora Princess, the Hylian Champion, and Master Revali.”

Amali gave a soft puff of laughter. “You sound like Teba. He couldn’t let go of their youth either.”

Kass smiled crookedly. “I suppose it’s the nature of being a father. You and Saki don’t feel the same?”

“Of course we do. But we never need to explain it because the two of you won’t stop.” Amali gently teased and stood up again. “Let’s go see our girls. You can say hello and assure them you’ll be home tonight. You will be, won’t you?”

Kass looked at her vulnerable face and nodded, getting up to embrace her again. “I’ll be here for several days, maybe a week if all goes well. Part of it is up to Teba and Kaneli. But tonight at least I can promise you.”

“Promise them. I have faith in you. The girls still don’t know you tend to eat the monsters that come your way.” Amali chuckled, holding his hand and tugging him up the stairs.

Kass laughed too as he followed her. “As well they shouldn’t yet.” As soon as he saw the girls he gave a warm rumble, which easily got their attention. “Kheel! Cree! Genli! Kotts! Notts! I hope you’ve all been good for your mother,” He cooed as they flocked to him, chirping excitedly. He wrapped all five up in a big hug that Amali joined as well, snuggling them all together as the two adults eased into their own home.

“Papa!” “Papa!” “You’re home early!” “I’m so happy to see you!” “Papa!” “Where did you go?” “Are you gonna stay home this time?” Kheel’s final question was the one that caught most of their attention.

Kass sighed and sat down, gathering all five into his lap as Amali settled beside them. “Not forever, dear ones. The Champions sent me home early to see you all. I still have a journey to complete.” He preened each little head despite their pouting. “Bu-ut,” He sang gently, making them all perk up, “I am staying home for a few days. I’ll be home tonight.”

He didn’t bother to try and decipher what each happy cheep was saying as they all talked over each other hugging him. “I love you so much, little ones.” He rumbled happily as he snuggled them close.

“Love you too, Papa!” “I love you too.” “I love you too, Papa.” “I love _you_!” and finally Kheel’s “I love _you_, Papa,” were the replies and he settled happily there to cuddle with them and Amali for a few minutes.

Amali was the one to break the comfortable snuggles before someone could break out in song and distract the others. “Come on, girls, let your father up. He needs to go speak with Teba before nightfall. Did Tulin happen to tell you where he is?”

Notts pouted but replied, “He took Tulin to the Flight Range to practice. Papa, promise you’ll be home tonight?”

“I promise, my little darlings.” Kass hugged them all five to him again and brushed his beak over their little crests and then against Amali’s beak affectionately. “I’ll try not to be long.”

“Careful, Papa,” Kheel chirped as they hopped back and he stood up. “When we were flying to Warbler’s Nest to sing for the Elder, we saw some monsters near the Flight Range.”

Kass made a very serious face and nodded. “I understand, Kheel. I’ll be very careful and fly right over them, okay?”

“Okay.”

The girls satisfied of his safety from monsters, Kass turned his attention to safety from the cold. He piled on a mountain of scarves - he had a lot of exposed skin on his legs and wattle, kids, stop laughing - in defense against the frigid air of the Hebra Mountains. He brushed beaks with Amali once more before hopping up to Revali's Landing, only pausing to cast a thoughtful, considering look up towards Harth's. With a sigh, he decided the bowyer would have to wait. His family's grief couldn't take precedence over the Champions, as it didn't seem dangerous for anyone.

Kass glided into the Flight Range, as he’d said, right over the bokoblins. He could eliminate those later, if Teba didn’t. Hopping into the updrafts, he flew over to the bridge rather than dealing with the ladder, and smiled as he saw the white puffball that was Tulin on it.

“Hi, Kass,” Tulin greeted, chirping with surprise.

“Hello, Tulin,” Kass said jovially, chuckling at how much the chick’s chirps already sounded like Teba. “I came to speak with your father. Can you give us a minute?”

Tulin shrugged. “Sure! If I stand out here the roar of the updrafts kinda drowns out everything inside. Dad! Can I go practice?”

Teba had gotten up from the fire inside and emerged to join them the moment he saw Kass land, and he nodded with a little smile. “Stay close, Tulin. Aim can come after flight safety, okay?”

“Okay.” Tulin waited to get his crest preened back by his father before trotting out with his little bow and leaping off the edge into the updrafts.

Kass winced. “Great Goddesses. You don’t have a minor heart attack every time he does that?”

Teba chuckled. “I may not trust the updrafts, but Tulin’s a smart chick. If anything happens, he’ll spread his wings and slow his descent enough for me to catch him before he could be hurt.” He turned his golden eyes back to Kass curiously and frowned. “Now what is it you came to see me for? We weren’t expecting you back in the Village for several weeks at least.”

Kass nodded and glanced back towards Tulin, who was flying about quite well in the updrafts. He shivered, regretting not making it all the way in near the fire, before looking back at Teba earnestly. “It’s the Champions. I met them in the fields, and they sent me home to reassure my family.”

Teba didn’t take his eyes off his son. “We saw them when they came to fetch Champion Revali. What of them? You didn’t come all the way to the Flight Range just to tell me you were home.”

“No,” Kass admitted and fluffed his feathers against the cold that didn’t seem to bother the kestrel. Thank Hylia for scarves or he’d be freezing his feathers off. “Teba, did you notice, when they were here, anything . . . odd about them?” He didn’t quite know how to bring their state up.

“How young they are?” Teba answered, still stubbornly not looking back at him. “Tulin, come back a little!” He called to the chick, only relaxing once Tulin obeyed. “I know, Kass. I don’t like it either, but they are the Champions . . .”

“Teba, they don’t know what they’re doing out there.” Kass said firmly, looking out at the chick fumbling with his bow as well. “The monsters don’t fight the way they used to. And defeating the Calamity was too much to ask of just five people.” He looked anxiously at the warrior. “Three of them are carrying monsters. They don’t know to stick together. Three of them are functionally pregnant.”

Teba finally looked at him again in surprise. “Three? It was only the Hylian when they were here before.”

Kass shook his head. “The Gerudo and . . . well, she is one of them. The other is – I can only think they didn’t know how Kargaroks now work, because it was Master Revali.”

“_Revali?_” Teba squawked, loudly enough that Tulin jerked and had to catch himself, dropping an arrow into the abyss below. The kestrel half lunged to leap out and catch the chick as well, but Tulin managed to steady on his own. “Tulin, come back in and rest, chick,” He ordered tightly. “I’m sorry for distracting you.”

“It’s okay.” Tulin assured when he got close enough to be heard above the roar of the updraft, landing carefully on the platform and hugging Teba’s leg. “I have to learn to fly with distractions, right?” He looked between them again and made himself scarce to go sit by the fire.

“He’s a very smart boy.” Kass observed, everyone knowing quite well that Tulin had left to allow them to finish their conversation.

Teba, however, had zeroed in on something totally different. “Of course, he’s Saki’s. What did you say about Master Revali?”

Kass gave him a helpless look. “He’s been filled with Kargarok eggs. Listen, I know he’s the Champion. I know all the songs and stories about him, better than anyone except perhaps you! But the boy is not what the stories say he is. He’s not _ready_ for this, Teba.”

Teba grimaced and glanced in at Tulin in a nervous tic. “I know. I _know_. And Urbosa said the same when I met her. But what can we do? He’s the Champion, they’ve already left the Village for parts unknown.”

“They’re traveling to find the shrines around the world, and they’re not moving quickly. They haven’t tamed enough horses to carry them all, some must walk.” Kass interrupted to explain. “They are not hard to find for one who can fly.”

Teba ground his beak and looked hard up at Kass. “And what do you expect me to do?”

Kass wilted a little, sighing. “I don't know. Someone has to help them.” He gave a soft ironic laugh and shook his head. “And they won't accept it from me. They say they don't want to put a bard at risk when it's not necessary.”

The beak grinding continued for a minute, slowly trailing off as Teba looked down in deep thought. Finally he said, “I’m going to fetch Tulin and meet you back at the Village. We should discuss this with Elder Kaneli.”

Kass nodded. “All right. If I make it there before you, I’ll be around Harth’s.” When Teba opened his beak he quickly added, “Amali told me. This was more important, but I want to offer them my condolences.”

Teba nodded and sighed wearily. “Harth couldn’t finish the mourning songs.” He said, almost too quietly to be heard over the updrafts. “Molli did. I don’t think she quite understood them.”

Both of them gave a quiet mourning coo into the air. “I’ll see what I can do for them.” Kass promised and lifted off as the kestrel walked in to collect his son.

Predictably, perhaps, Harth wasn’t too talkative when Kass visited him. Molli sang softly from the platform near their home, lost in her story realm. Kass let her be for now, knowing he had a limited amount of time before Teba caught up, especially with having to pause to shed all his scarves, and a chick would take far more attention. So he made his way into Harth’s home and shop. “Harth?”

“Kass.” Harth looked up from the bow he was honing with surprise. “What brings you back early?”

“I ran into the Champions and had to speak with Teba.” Kass sat down near the other Rito, giving him a concerned look. “Amali told me what happened, with Vah Medoh. I don’t have an abundance of time yet – I went to see Teba first, and you know how he is – but I wanted to see how you were.”

Harth gave a puff of breath that might have been a laugh. “I’m all right. As close to it as can be expected.” He pulled out a string from a box at his side and began measuring it off against the bow.

“Harth . . .” Kass heard Teba’s quick footsteps on the stairs and sighed. “Just . . . let me know if there’s anything I can do. I’m certain Amali and our girls would be willing to help too, with Molli.”

The mention of his daughter had Harth looking up and out the side of their nest to check on her, sighing quietly and just nodding to Kass.

Teba paused politely at the doorway. “Kass, Harth. Kass, you ready?”

Kass shot him an annoyed look as he got up. “Teba, your best friend is dealing with a major loss. The least you could do is show some sympathy.”

“I did. Earlier. But now there are other lives in danger, perhaps all of us. Bigger problems right now, Kass. Harth understands. Don’t you?” Teba actually paused to check, at least checking on him somewhat.

Harth rolled his eyes. “I’m fine, Teba. Go have your little freakout at Kaneli about whatever this is. I’ll see you later.”

“You will, I still owe you some fletching.” Teba promised and then urged Kass to mount the stairs quickly.

Kaneli’s response was disappointing, if not entirely unexpected. “We wish the Champions luck, and our prayers. There is little else that we can do. We appreciate the update, Kass, but they will do as they must.” The elder shrugged.

Teba bristled, crest standing on end. “Is that your response to everything?” He demanded. “Just let it happen as it will?”

Despite the kestrel’s quick temper, the owl kept his head and just clacked his beak lightly at them in displeasure. “There is nothing else to do, Teba. The Champions are beyond our reach.”

“Nothing’s beyond our reach, we’re Rito, we can fly almost anywhere in Hyrule,” Teba argued. “Someone needs to help them. Champions or not, they’re too young to have all this resting on their shoulders with no knowledge of our modern world.”

Kaneli gave him a keen look. “Are they? Or can you just not reconcile Master Revali with your own insecurities?”

Kass stepped between them before Teba could snap back. “Gentlewings, that’s enough. You’re both right in a way. The Champions are a journey away; not just anyone could go assist them. But they do need assistance. With Vah Medoh back under Master Revali’s control, I doubt anything would truly attack the village, and even if they did, the guards are just as capable as the warriors at defending us.”

“Absolutely not.” Kaneli shook his head. “The warriors are too vital to the protection of the Village. There is no one to spare with the death of Kothalia.”

“There’s never anyone to spare,” Teba said scathingly. “There’s never enough of us. And how _dare_ you speak the name of the woman who died protecting you, when you wouldn’t even come out of your nest, just steps away from her husband’s ears?”

Kass sighed but levelled Kaneli with a look of his own. “That _was_ very rude of you, Elder.” He said in a softer voice, knowing his deeper rumbles weren’t as distinct. “Teba is right. There is always a shortage of warriors in Rito Village, but every one of us is capable of taking up arms to defend ourselves if necessary.”

“If worse came to worst, we could all just fly away.” Teba flapped his wings irritably in demonstration.

Kaneli shook his head again, firmly. “No. This is not up for discussion, Teba. Kass, I’m sorry, but the Champions will have to make do on their own.”

Teba hissed at him. “Two youths hardly more than fledglings themselves are out there heavily pregnant and facing monsters they’ve never fought before! One of them is an honored member of our tribe and you would just abandon them? Something must be done!”

“If it means so much to you, Teba, then go yourself,” Kaneli snapped. “It is clear you won’t listen to me otherwise, the situation with Vah Medoh proved that. Fine, then, warrior, go. Go before you put us all in more danger with your insubordination and distraction.” He fluffed his feathers and nearly filled the small alcove, making even Kass step back.

“I will!” Teba snapped back, fluffed to an equal degree, though far less intimidating with his shorter, slimmer feathers. He hissed one more time and turned on his hind talons, storming out with Kass following him after a last long, judgmental look at Kaneli.

“That could have gone better.” Kass observed to the open air, hoping to break Teba’s seething.

As they passed Harth’s, the brown Rito lunged out of his nest. “What the _fuck_, Teba?” He demanded, ramping the tension immediately back up.

“Someone has to!” Teba didn’t even have to ask what he was talking about, and Kass sighed, dropping back so they could walk side by side.

“Teba, you have a wife and kid!” Harth protested. “You can’t just-” He made a frustrated cry and gestured wildly with his wings.

Teba replied as if this had been a complete sentence. “They need help, no one else can go!”

“You can’t go!”

Teba threw up his hands with a defiant cry and Harth shrieked another vague noise in response. Kass just took to watching their strange, rapid fire communication from behind them, amazed when the occasional word or phrase was thrown in and he caught on to what they were saying. He’d known for years that they knew each other well enough to do this, of course, but it never got less fascinating.

They were obviously arguing, the soft screeches – only soft out of respect for others who might be sleeping at this hour – and hissing were evidence enough of that. Kass dropped an extra step behind, however, as they both twisted to face each other better while walking, gesturing angrily. Harth smacked Teba over the head once, to which the other warrior replied with a too-loud screech and the short phrase, “How is that even?!” which of course meant something only to Harth.

By the time they reached Teba’s nest, the two raptors were no longer speaking to each other, both looking pointedly in different directions and not making a sound other than the click of their talons on the wood. They were both fluffed up comically, filling the entire walkway together. Kass stopped several steps behind them to watch with amusement as, in their aggressive not-looking, they both tried to walk over the bridge into the nest at once, and ran into each other.

Indignant squawks and embarrassed fluffed feathers followed as they both jumped back, and Harth sulked as Teba pushed through ahead of him. Kass laughed softly as he followed them both. As heavy as their subject was, Teba and Harth had been friends for so long that they always ended up acting just a bit like chicks again.

“Teba?” Saki asked softly, greeting them at the door. “Sh, Tulin’s in bed.”

Teba brushed his beak against hers affectionately. “Right. We should . . .” He tilted his head towards Revali’s Landing, and Saki nodded.

“Shoo. I’ll meet you there.” She whispered, and the men retreated again. Saki walked with Kass to the Landing, all remaining quiet until they reached it. “All right. What happened with the Elder? Harth, is everything all right with Molli?” She asked cautiously.

Harth nodded. “Molli’s fine. Your husband’s a moron.”

Saki sighed. “What did he do this time?”

“I’m right here,” Teba interrupted grumpily.

Kass couldn’t help but chuckle again. “We’re aware, Teba. Hello, Saki, I don’t think I’ve greeted you since I returned.” He said, shrewdly easing the tension between the raptors.

“I don’t think you have, you’re right. Hello, Kass. It’s good to see you home. Amali’s missed you.” Saki said warmly, but frowned a bit. “Teba mentioned something about the news you brought, but he was in too much a hurry to talk to Elder Kaneli to explain fully. Perhaps it would be best if you explained what happened.”

Kass nodded, ignoring Teba’s pout, and relayed to her everything he’d already told Amali, Teba, and Kaneli. “And that’s where we lost Kaneli,” He concluded.

“He won’t _do_ anything,” Teba complained, pacing, fanning his wings in annoyance. “They need help and our Elder just wants to sit by and do nothing – and Harth! You don’t want to do anything either!” He whirled on his friend.

Harth sighed and folded his wings. “Teba. I said _you can’t go_. You’ve got a family here to take care of. So have I. Who’s left?” He shrugged helplessly. “Gesane? Mazli?”

An unexpected voice interrupted, “Those two have hardly been beyond the Village.” When they turned, Kass relaxed immediately upon recognizing Amali. “I heard you,” Amali added to Kass, to explain her presence. His voice did tend to carry. “The guards are meant for here. They won’t be any more help than the Champions are to themselves out there.”

Saki looked down and her feathers were as fluffed now as theirs with alarm, but her wingtips quivered a bit as she considered, holding them up to her beak. Teba’s frustrated pacing faltered when he noticed and he came to her side to coo reassuringly.

“Hey,” He murmured when the others were all politely pretending they couldn’t hear. “Are you okay?”

Saki nodded and reached to hold him, tugging him into her feathers and brushing her beak against his braid. “I love you so much. You’re right. I saw how young he was when they were here, they need help, desperately. Someone to take care of him, at least. Did you see the way he looked at us with Tulin?” She shook her head, letting him step back a bit but leaving her wing in his.

Teba nodded quietly. “It was as if he didn’t know what he was seeing. Perhaps that’s how Rito parented in his day, but . . . it doesn’t sit well with me.”

“Or me,” Saki agreed. She took a deep breath and sighed, looking at Teba with a deep longing that made him shuffle closer. “You should go.” She said, and his talons abruptly dug into the wood of the landing.

“What?” He asked dumbly.

Kass and Amali blinked and stared. “Saki,” Kass said hesitantly, “Are you sure?”

“I wasn’t expecting it to be that easy.” Amali said blankly. “I mean, I agree, but I expected you to need more convincing, Saki.”

Saki shook her head and reached up to fix the end of Teba’s braid. “Harth is dealing with far too much to leave right now, even if we offered to take Molli for him. Kass said they’ve already refused his help, and like Amali says, the guards are hardly any more experienced than they are. That’s why we only _have_ two guards at the bridges; the others were all defeated by monsters before.” She looked her husband in the eye. “You’re the only one that’s left.”

Teba reached up to touch her wings and bent to brush their beaks together tenderly. “I love you. You know I don’t want to leave you and Tulin, but if it helps . . .”

“You have to try. I know.” Saki sighed, giving him a weak smile in return. “It’s one of the reasons I fell in love with you.”

Teba gave a soft smile back and brushed their beaks again. Everyone’s feathers had begun to smooth with the decision made, calming down a bit from their agitation.

Everyone, that is, except one.

“You’re all insane,” Harth announced. “This is – you see what this is? None of you see it? Really? This is Vah Medoh all over again. Teba’s flying out picking a fight he doesn’t need and may not win, and you’re all just letting him do it! How can everyone be okay with this?!”

“What choice do we have?” Saki demanded, actually pushing Teba out of her way. Startled by her sudden assertiveness, he fell behind her without protest. “Do nothing? Send someone who will help less, or even be a drain on them?”

Harth hissed lightly. “They’re the _Champions_, and the monsters in their day _killed_. They’re probably relieved at our situation. And Teba has _you_. He can’t just throw that away!”

“He’s not. That’s why I said he should go.” Saki said firmly, holding the hawk’s gaze. “He’s not throwing me away, Harth. He’s not abandoning us. He’s making sure our Champions come home. He’s doing the same thing for them as I so often ask you to do for him.”

“And you think he can do it for them when he can’t do it for himself?” Harth defended, although he had taken a step back when the rosefinch approached him, and was visibly weakening under her stare.

Saki gave him a soft look, cooing to him like a dove. “Oh, Harth. You’ve seen him with Tulin. You know he’s capable of being that person when the companionship calls for it. You need to trust him, and more importantly you need to trust me to make my own choices about what I do and do not want from him. Unless we’re not the ones you were worried about.” Despite the nature of her words, her tone remained soft and towards the end, very comforting.

Harth turned on his hind talon and left Revali’s Landing.

“Harth, wait,” Teba called, and was summarily ignored. Before he could go after his friend, Saki caught his wing.

“I’ll worry about Harth while you’re gone.” She said firmly. “He’s been through a lot, Teba. You know that. You should have let him know you were all right as soon as you came down from Vah Medoh after dropping off the Champions. He worried about you for hours unnecessarily.”

The kestrel cringed under her words.

Noticing Amali’s amusement at the scolding, Kass wrapped a broad wing around her shoulders and leaned towards the bridge off the platform, looking at her pointedly. Amali laughed quietly at him, but went with him, leaving the other couple alone.

“I won’t go tonight,” Teba surrendered, softly, both gathering the other as close as possible. “I need to say goodbye to Tulin.”

“Don’t say goodbye.” Saki brushed her beak against his. “It sounds so final. Just tell him you’ll be back. And promise me you’ll do everything you can to make it sincere.”

“I can make _that_ promise _now_.” Teba preened her head. “I’m going to miss you. I hate that this is hurting Harth. I didn’t even think of that. Losing Ami, both of us hurt, now I’m leaving . . . Goddess, he can’t seem to catch a break.”

Saki cooed softly in agreement, preening what she could of his chest with his armor in the way. “We’ll look after him. He’ll be all right. You just worry about the Champions tomorrow, all right?”

“I’ll never not worry about you and Harth and the chicks and the Village,” Teba snorted, and hugged her a little tighter. “But I’ll focus on that member of it. If you’re still sure you want me to go in the morning.”

Saki pulled back to look at him keenly. “Would you still go if I didn’t want you to?”

Teba looked immediately torn, his feathers lying too flat, the corners of his beak turning down. “Well . . .”

“I know.” She shook her head. “You’d have to. You couldn’t help yourself. I know.” She hugged him one more time. “Like I said before – it’s one of the reasons I fell in love with you. But for tonight, just come home, my darling.”

Teba hugged her tighter too before they separated enough to walk. “I love you, Saki.”

She squeezed his wing in response. Upon reaching their nest, they quieted down so as not to wake Tulin, and settled together in the bigger hammock above him. When Teba reached for Saki, he found her already reaching back, and she gave a soft coo as they snuggled together, folding their wings tightly around each other. She pressed her head and beak against his. Here, there was no more need to speak aloud. Every touch was an ‘I love you’. Each soft breath, taken a bit differently, someone’s eyes looking up to see, was a ‘please come back soon’ or a ‘please stay safe here’. They drifted off to sleep past midnight with a tight embrace that asked the Goddess to ensure they could do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus information: Kestrels, cassowaries, and goshawks will all eat smaller birds, which their mates all are. The fish-eating ospreys of the rest of the Rito are probably thoroughly disturbed by this.


End file.
